Advances in computing have allowed people and systems to communicate in new and revolutionary ways. Graphical user interfaces are being developed that assist in the communication of concepts to and performance of tasks by users of software programs and applications. Some graphical user interfaces have been developed that allow users to control other computing devices from a remote computing device. User interfaces can be employed to assist and direct users in their manipulations of other computing devices, including remote display devices. Further, recent developments in video gaming have introduced the use of content-rich controllers that can be utilized by users to interact with a second user interface provided at least in part by a second computing device. In such systems, a first user interface is displayed on the controller device itself thereby supplementing a second, main user interface device, such as a television connected to or integrated with a video game console. Examples of such systems include Nintendo Co., Ltd.'s Wii™ U™ prototype and Apple Inc.'s Apple TV™'s airplay game mirroring technology allowing a user to utilize Apple™ iPad™ devices as controllers in video games displayed in part on an Apple TV and in part on an Apple iPad.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.